<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast Experiments by hereforthephilindafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356932">Breakfast Experiments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics'>hereforthephilindafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson definitely did not expect dinner invitations to become a regular thing. It was like date night but without the fuss; simply good food, great conversation, a couple of bottles of wine, and the night stretching into the small hours of the morning. It usually ended with May’s mouth wrapped around his cock, or Andrew’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Garner/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Andrew Garner, Phil Coulson/Andrew Garner/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS Season 7 Countdown</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast Experiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for aosficnet2's Season 7 Countdown Challenge</p><p>Day 5<br/>Relationship: any poly relationship, Genre: smut</p><p>Did you guys really think I was gonna pass up the opportunity to post another Philindrew fic? 😛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Coulson did not think it would become a regular thing.</p><p>He knew it would not be awkward between them the next time he went to pick up May for a mission. Andrew was a mature man and knew his wife was loyal. Coulson was ready to go back to being May’s best friend and Andrew’s buddy whenever they invited him over for a cookout.</p><p>Coulson definitely did not expect dinner invitations to become a regular thing. It was like date night but without the fuss; simply good food, great conversation, a couple of bottles of wine, and the night stretching into the small hours of the morning. It usually ended with May’s mouth wrapped around his cock, or Andrew’s.</p><p>Coulson tried extremely hard not to push, not to be greedy, but on those nights May was insatiable. She wanted all the attention she could get because she knew she <em>could</em> get it. She bounced from Andrew to Coulson, reaching orgasm after orgasm and never complained about being tired.</p><p>Still, Coulson never fucked her. For some reason, he still believed he was over-stepping when it came to that. Andrew tried to change his mind in the beginning but gave up. Coulson jerked off while he fucked his wife to tears, but always with a gentleness that was only Andrew’s. May moaned and screamed, pulled her nipples while she ground her hips on Andrew’s lap. Once she was done, she did not waste any time. She crawled over to Coulson and started all over again. She moaned so loudly when he fingered her, Coulson worried one of the neighbors would call the cops on them. He tried not to imagine Fury’s face when he got the report that needed to be wiped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Coulson smelled the pancakes before he even unlocked the front door. Their living room was neat and organized as always. May and Andrew didn’t spend a lot of time in there. He heard giggles and sighs filtering from the kitchen. May was on the counter, her toned legs wrapped around Andrew’s waist. He growled as he kissed her neck.</p><p>“Got started without me?”</p><p>Andrew jumped and turned his head. May laughed and sighed. She was topless, her hair messy and her eyes shiny.</p><p>“You mean the pancakes?” Andrew smirked.</p><p>Coulson poured himself some coffee and drank it black. “Sure, we’ll go with the pancakes.”</p><p>Andrew snorted and went back to watching the griddle. Coulson watched carefully as May hopped off the counter and padded to him barefoot. He tried not to smile thinking about how tiny she was. He was sure May could always tell when he thought about that. She stopped inches away from him; her nipples hard and swollen. Coulson licked his lips.</p><p>“Can I help you?” May asked, her hands on her hips. Her tiny sleep shorts could just as well not be there.</p><p>Coulson looked up from her chest. “You’re the one standing in front of me half-naked.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I’m waiting for the report I asked.” She held out her right hand.</p><p>Coulson yanked her to him, filling his left hand with her ass cheek. May hummed and nuzzled his chest. He groaned when she bit his collarbone and spanked her. Coulson held her hips while May withered on him, hissing when her sensitive nipples caught on the scratchy material of his jacket.</p><p>“You didn’t have to come all the way here in person to bring me a report, Coulson,” she said, kissing the corner of his mouth.</p><p>He smirked. “Maybe I missed you.”</p><p>Andrew laughed. “You might wanna fuel up first, Phil. She’s already had two and three pancakes.”</p><p>Coulson smiled at Andrew as he came over with the plate. His stomach would never not twist when he knew Andrew would kiss him. He tasted like strawberry syrup. Coulson hummed as he licked his lips. He could feel May caress his chest, her hand traveling down to his bulge but only touching lightly with the tips of her fingers.</p><p>“Breakfast!” Andrew said when they broke for air.</p><p>He sat on the reclining chair in their little sitting area next to the kitchen and started flipping through what seemed like course papers. Coulson sat in one of the island’s chairs and looked at his plate consisting of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and strawberries. May hopped back on the counter and eyed his plate. Coulson made a scene of wrapping his arms around his plate and pulling it away.</p><p>May pouted. “But I’m hungry!” Her little feet kicked the air.</p><p>Andrew laughed. “Where do you even put it?”</p><p>“It takes a lot of energy to ride your big cock.”</p><p>Coulson chocked on his coffee and Andrew laughed. May turned to him and raised her eyebrow. He sighed and offered her half a pancake. She hummed and bent down. Coulson sighed into their kiss. Her lips were so soft and gentle he almost forgot she could choke him with one hand while shoving a pancake in her mouth with the other. The chair creaked when May climbed into his lap. Coulson groaned, feeling himself get hard. May’s right hand travelled to his crotch again. She huffed when he stopped her.</p><p>“Why are you so stubborn?”</p><p>Coulson leaned his forehead against May’s and tried to take deep breaths. He jumped when a pair of strong hands started massaging his shoulders. Andrew hummed when Coulson groaned. May huffed, making both men chuckle.</p><p>“So impatient,” Andrew said.</p><p>His hand left Coulson’s shoulder and cupped May’s cheek. She leaned into it like a lazy cat, her muscles flexing under Coulson’s hands. Andrew kissed his neck, biting and licking at intervals.</p><p>“Fuck her, Phil. You’ve been putting it off for too long. You think I didn’t notice?”</p><p>May giggled when Coulson whimpered like he was in pain. She made things harder by shoving her chest in his face. Her hard nipples only an inch away from Coulson’s mouth. He couldn’t help but lick them, sucking the right one. May screamed. Andrew went back to massaging his shoulders, humming at May’s little noises of pain.</p><p>“Tell you what,” Andrew said, bending down and whispering in Coulson’s right ear. “If you fuck her right now, I’ll let you fuck my ass.”</p><p>“Fuck!” Coulson’s hands tightened around May’s waist. He tried to control his breathing, but he felt like he would pass out.</p><p>May noticed and pulled back, signaling Andrew not to touch him. “Coulson, need a minute?”</p><p>Coulson gasped and opened his eyes to find May staring at him. He shook his head. “I just… this is too good.”</p><p>May smirked. “And you haven’t gotten to the best part yet.”</p><p>Andrew pulled his hair while Coulson let May unzip him. He hissed when she basically yanked his hard cock out of his underwear. She pumped quickly, spreading the wetness from the tip all over the shaft.</p><p>Coulson gasped. “Damn! No more mimosas for you in the morning.”</p><p>May bent her head and bit his neck.</p><p>Andrew laughed. “I can’t decide if booze makes her hornier or if she’s always like this and lets loose when tipsy.”</p><p>Coulson knew Andrew was in trouble when May’s lips froze on his neck. She snorted and sat up, pulling Andrew to her by the collar of his shirt.</p><p>“You keep running your mouth and you will get really close with your right hand.”</p><p>Coulson looked up to see them kiss and groaned, slapping May’s ass. Andrew pulled back but lowered his head to give him a kiss upside down, biting his lower lip. On top of him, May whined, flexing her hips.</p><p>“Are you gonna continue the massage, Doc?” Coulson asked, smirking at May.</p><p>Andrew extended his right hand and flicked May’s nipples. “I think I can be of assistance.”</p><p>May rolled her eyes. “You both talk too much.” She lifted her hips and gripped Coulson’s shaft, lining it up.</p><p>Coulson gripped her hips almost in panic. “Wait, Mel….condom…oh shit….” He gasped as May started to sink on him.</p><p>She moaned but didn’t stop. Coulson sat in the chair almost frozen, looking at her wide eyed.</p><p>Andrew ran his hand down his chest. “It’s okay, we both trust you.”</p><p>Coulson moaned, both from his words and because Andrew’s hand continued lower until he found May’s clit and rubbed small circles around it. She swore and gripped Coulson’s shoulders, changing the speed and angle. Coulson went along for the ride. If he tried to do anything too elaborate, he would blow it. It had been far too long since the last time they did this.</p><p>Andrew moaned and leaned over to kiss May again. Coulson laughed when she pushed him away after a few seconds. Her chest was flushed, and she was shaking like she had touched a live wire. She did not like distractions when she was close. Andrew kissed him instead.</p><p>They both looked up when May’s whines became louder and longer. Coulson stretched his neck to suck on her nipples again while Andrew’s pressure on her clit increased. She shook and gasped, swearing in between until she choked on her moan and froze. Coulson groaned when he felt her pussy squeeze around him but held it together somehow. May collapsed on his chest after she was done screaming and shaking. Andrew rubbed her back while small aftershocks made her shiver.</p><p>Coulson groaned after a while. He needed to pull out or he was going to blow inside of her and ruin his chance with Andrew. He rubbed May’s back slowly and hissed when she wiggled on him. Andrew realized his struggle and placed his hands under May’s armpits, lifting her like she was a doll.</p><p>“Come on you spoiled brat, leave some of the fun to me.”</p><p>May whined and wrapped her legs around Andrew’s waist. She buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his back, kissing and biting his shoulder. Andrew laughed when he put her down on the couch and May didn’t want to let go.</p><p>“Need a nap, Mel?” Coulson said, turning in his chair to face them fully.</p><p>May huffed and shuffled on the couch, pulling herself up so she leaned against the back. Her right hand travelled down her sleep shorts. “Time for you two to put up a show, boys.”</p><p>Coulson laughed, shaking his head. “Unbelievable.”</p><p>“Stop stalling!” May said, making herself even more comfortable on the couch.</p><p>Andrew walked over to him, smiling. Coulson tilted his head up and waited for his kiss, frowning when Andrew stopped right before their lips touched, smiling. Coulson could smell his cologne and the aroma of the food he had been cooking. He nuzzled Andrew’s neck, biting him lightly. Coulson hummed when their lips finally met.</p><p>Their kiss was slow and sloppy, their tongues peeking out to play. Andrew kept licking and biting his bottom lip. Coulson knew it would swell up when they pulled apart. He moaned when Andrew wrapped his fist around his throbbing cock and jerked him off for a few minutes. Coulson had to stop him before he embarrassed himself.</p><p>“Please don’t change your mind,” Andrew said, kissing the ticklish spot right under his ear.</p><p>Coulson laughed, gripping the back of his neck, and pulling back to look at him. “You really want it?”</p><p>Andrew nodded.</p><p>“Come on, boys!” May said, throwing a pillow at them.</p><p>Coulson rolled his eyes as he stood up. “Your wife is a pain in the ass.”</p><p>Andrew stood as well, towering over him. “So I’ve been told.”</p><p>Coulson let Andrew take off his shirt and throw it on the chair. He toed off his shoes while Andrew undid his belt and pushed his pants down all the way. Coulson held his cock as he stepped out of them and followed Andrew to the couch.</p><p>“Let me,” he said, playing with the elastic band of Andrew’s basketball shorts.</p><p>He couldn’t help but squeeze the outline of the erection the light material of the shorts revealed. Andrew moaned and gripped his shoulders. Coulson hummed. He yanked down the shorts, whistling when the long, hard cock bobbed out.</p><p>“Commando. I like it.” He moved closer, his hand pumping the throbbing shaft.</p><p>Andrew groaned, throwing his head back. “Melinda did not think underwear were necessary for breakfast.”</p><p>They heard her giggle and then moan, turning to see her. May had slipped off her shorts and was fingering herself, legs wide open serving the best view. They both moaned at the perfect angle. Coulson turned to Andrew with a smirk, running his hands down his sculpted chest as he got on his knees. Andrew groaned and gripped his hair when Coulson deep throated him. Coulson wanted to tease him, make it enjoyable but he realized how desperate he was when his tip started leaking at Andrew’s moans. Andrew collapsed on the couch, widening his thighs, and Coulson crawled closer to him, never letting the hard cock leave his warm mouth.</p><p>“Fuck…Phil…” Andrew hissed as his hips jumped. “Please, I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>May’s moan drowned Coulson’s. He looked into Andrew’s eyes as he let the hard shaft pop out of his mouth. It stood at attention, jumping in the cool morning air. Andrew smiled, leaning his head against the back of the couch, his right hand rubbing his stomach in small circles.</p><p>“I’ll get the supplies,” Coulson said, standing up.</p><p>“They are in the bottom cabinet,” May said, snickering.</p><p>Coulson stroked his cock slowly as he looked at her and then at Andrew. “So, this was an ambush.”<br/>
“We got tired of waiting you out.”</p><p>May rolled her eyes. “<em>Andrew</em> got tired of waiting you out.”</p><p>They all laughed as Coulson walked back to the kitchen and opened the cabinet May had pointed to. He smirked when he saw the bottle of lube, condoms, and brand-new plug. He walked back studying the plug intently and stopped in front of Andrew who was jerking his cock while looking at May fingering herself. Coulson smirked down at him.</p><p>“Want to try something smaller than my dick first?”</p><p>Andrew laughed as Coulson wiggled the box in his hand. He nodded and Coulson unboxed the butt-plug, surveying the bulb head and stopper at the end. It did not look like it would be too painful. Andrew had been able to handle his fingers a few times, and Coulson had not been gentle.</p><p>“Open up,” Coulson said, rubbing the tip of the plug around Andrew’s lips.</p><p>Andrew whimpered as he licked the plastic tip, before pulling the whole thing in his mouth and sucking hard. The plug came out shinny and dripping with saliva. Coulson smirked as he got back on his knees and pulled off Andrew’s shorts. He slathered lube all over the plug, making sure it was completely coated.</p><p>“Move toward the edge of the couch and fold your knees, Doc,” Coulson said. “Put your feet on the cushion, it might help if your wrap your hands around your knees and hold them for support.”</p><p>Andrew followed directions so well Coulson could not help but reward him. He bent his head, licking down from his ball sack to his anus, poking it with his tongue. Andrew whined so he relented. The head of the plug pushed the ring of muscles open easily but Coulson looked up at Andrew to make sure he wasn’t in pain.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Andrew closed his eyes, swallowing. “Yeah…just…oh shit…” He hissed, his knuckles turning white as he held his knees.</p><p>“Sorry, I got carried away.”</p><p>Coulson put the plug away. He wrapped his right hand around Andrew’s cock and jerked it, using his left index finger to breach his anus. May moaned and crawled closer to them. She was so close Coulson could feel her hot breath on his neck. He turned and smirked at her.</p><p>“Make your husband feel good so I can stretch his ass.”</p><p>Andrew groaned, wiggling to get more comfortable. May crawled over to his left side and started kissing his bicep before her small hands wrapped around the thick shaft that was twitching and oozing pre-cum. She moaned as she stroked him off.</p><p>Coulson focused back on his task. He coated his index and middle fingers with more lube and circled the puckered hole, dipping the tips of his fingers in lightly before retreating. He knew Andrew was enjoying it because he was letting off those slow, deep moans. Coulson moved closer and sucked his balls in his mouth before pushing his index finger all the way in. He went slowly but did not stop. Andrew did not tense up too much, also due to May’s expert hands, so Coulson retreated and did it again. The third time the muscles gave, and he slipped his middle finger in as well.</p><p>“Oh, fuck.. so much…” Andrew groaned, turning his head to suck May’s right nipple.</p><p>Coulson licked his lips. “Yeah, you feel full, don’t you?” He stroked Andrew’s sack. “You’re doing so well. I think you’re ready for your plug.”</p><p>May pouted when Andrew let her nipple go. Coulson smirked. He leaned over Andrew to kiss her. Andrew stroked his cock and Coulson moaned, forcing himself to stop the warm hand moving on his shaft and bringing him so close to the edge. He looked down at Andrew.</p><p>“Get on your back so Mel can ride you while I fuck your ass.”<br/>
Andrew moaned. May hummed, already pulling her husband down by the shoulders. Coulson watched as Andrew wrapped his big hands around her thighs and shimmied up until his face was between her legs. May moaned and twisted, pulling her nipples while Andrew licked her.</p><p>Coulson bit his lower lip, starting to push the plug in while he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. Andrew’s hips jumped when he felt the pressure but May ground her hips on his face and distracted him, allowing Coulson to push the plug all the way in.</p><p>“Such a good boy,” Coulson said, bending his head and sucking Andrew’s dick.</p><p>May hummed. “I agree.” She crawled down her husband’s torso and sat on his stomach.</p><p>Coulson raised his head and kissed her. He could hear the soft slaps of Andrew’s palm on May’s cheeks. She moaned, stroking Andrew’s cock with her right hand and Coulson’s with her left. Coulson gritted his teeth. May pouted when he pushed her hand away gently.</p><p>“Ride his dick facing me, Mel,” Coulson said, already rolling a condom on. He checked it before adding more lube to his hard shaft.</p><p>May grinned and moved further down, holding Andrew’s shaft, and sinking into it without teasing. Andrew’s legs twisted on the couch, his hips rutting into May, pumping quickly. Coulson ran his hand up and down his shins.</p><p>“Shhh….relax,” Coulson said, pulling out the plug.</p><p>May bit her lip as Coulson held his cock, the tip brushing up against Andrew’s anus. It was contracting like it knew what came next. Andrew whimpered when Coulson pushed in the tip of his cock. He didn’t want to lose the progress the plug had made. Andrew growled and twisted, rocking May on top of him. She laughed and rubbed her clit with her right hand, playing with Andrew’s balls with the other.</p><p>Coulson pushed another inch or so in and had to stop. “Oh fuck.” He threw his head back and tried to breathe deeply, moaning when he felt May’s lips on his neck.</p><p>“Please…Phil…stop torturing me,” Andrew said, his breathing so labored it sounded like he had just run five miles.</p><p>May pulled back, grinning at Coulson. He kissed her lightly before turning his attention to the asshole that was tightening around his cock, almost stopping his circulation. He pushed another inch in, sighing when the ring of muscles loosened even more. Andrew started pushing back against him and Coulson decided it was time to stop being so careful.</p><p>“Oh shit shit shit!”</p><p>May laughed and got off Andrew’s cock as he almost sat up when Coulson started fucking his ass properly. She crawled back to his head and sat on the couch, letting her breasts sway over Andrew’s head. Coulson smirked when he saw his eyes almost roll inside his head while Andrew sucked a nipple. He pushed his thighs open even more and pulled Andrew closer, shoving his cock deeper. Andrew screamed.</p><p>“Yeah? Is it that good? Is this what you imagined?” Coulson bent down and kissed around the head of Andrew’s cock, teasing the shaft with his breath.</p><p>“Better….oh fuck…so much better…” Andrew clawed at the couch, his legs unable to stop twisting.</p><p>May hummed and reached down, stroking his shaft fast and tight. Coulson was grateful for her assistance because his hips were starting to stutter. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep it together for. His ball sack drew up when Andrew’s anus tightened around him. Coulson gasped when a rope of cum hit him in the face and shot off into the condom.</p><p>His hips continued to thrust into Andrew, but he could barely stay up. May hummed and licked her hand, looking at Coulson. He laughed and pulled out, collapsing against the arm of the couch. Andrew was still moaning and hissing. His hand wandered down to his cock, but he was so sensitive he jumped when he touched his shaft. May laughed and kissed him before slumping on her side of the couch.</p><p>Coulson laughed, hissing as he pulled off the condom and tied the end. “I have to say… you two should ambush me more often.”</p><p>May snorted. She got up and walked to him, sitting in his lap. Coulson sighed when he felt her folds, still warm and wet, rub against his shaft. As much as he wanted to make her scream, he was out of commission for at least an hour. May hummed while she kissed up and down his neck. Coulson closed his eyes and just allowed himself to enjoy it.</p><p>“I hope I don’t have to beg you to fuck me next time, Phillip,” Andrew said.</p><p>Both Coulson and May jumped at the sound. Coulson chuckled while May rolled her eyes.</p><p>She turned to glare at her husband. “Will you <em>stop</em> calling him Phillip, already?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>